Power to Believe
Power to Believe is the 5th track to Seigaku Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 落ちる陽が　きらめく　水面(みなも)を見てた 蘇る　あの夏の記憶 立ち上がることさえ　出来ないままで あの日　見てた　空を　俺は忘れない 才能なんてもんは　最初からいらない 俺はどんなに　遠回りでもいい 誇れるものを　今一つ挙げるとすれば どんな時も　自分のこと　信じられる 重ねた時は　消して裏切らない だから 這いつくばっていい　笑われてもいい 勝ち取るために 蹴飛ばした　小石で　競い合ってた 暮れなずむ　グランドの隅で 背を向けた　あいつが　言った言葉を あの日　聞いた　声を　俺は忘れない 友情なんてもんは　自分勝手な妄想 俺は今まで　信じて来なかった 誇れるものを　今一つ挙げるとすれば どんな時も　あいつのこと　信じられる 最後にどんな　結末があるとしても 傷ついてもいい　生命(いのち)を燃やして 勝ち取るために 生きて行くのは　過去でもなく未来でもない 不安もそれを超えるのも　全ては今 誇れるものを　今一つ挙げるとすれば どんな時も　自分のこと　信じられる 重ねた時は　消して裏切らない　だから 這いつくばっていい　笑われてもいい 勝ち取るために |-| Romaji= Ochiru hi ga kirameku suimen (mina mo) o mite ta yomigaeru ano natsu no kioku tachiagaru koto sae deki nai mama de ano hi mite ta sora o ore wa wasure nai sainō nante mon wa saisho kara ira nai ore wa donnani tōmawari de mo ii hokoreru mono o imahitotsu ageru to sure ba donna toki mo jibun no koto shinjirareru kasane ta toki wa keshi te uragira nai da kara haitsukubatte ii waraware te mo ii kachitoru tame ni ketobashi ta koishi de kisoiatte ta kure nazumu gurando no sumi de se o muke ta aitsu ga itta kotoba o ano hi kii ta koe o ore wa wasure nai yūjō nante mon wa jibungatte na mōsō ore wa ima made shinji te ko nakatta hokoreru mono o imahitotsu ageru to sure ba donna toki mo aitsu no koto shinjirareru saigo ni donna ketsumatsu ga aru toshite mo kizutsui te mo ii seimei (inochi) o moyashi te kachitoru tame ni iki te iku no wa kako de mo naku mirai de mo nai fuan mo sore o koeru no mo subete wa ima hokoreru mono o imahitotsu ageru to sure ba donna toki mo jibun no koto shinjirareru kasane ta toki wa keshi te uragira nai dakara haitsukubatte ii waraware te mo ii kachitoru tame ni |-| English= I watched the water's surface as the setting sun sparkled on it reliving the memories of that summer in my head Although I couldn't even get back up I won't forget the sky I was watching that day I don't need such things as talent to begin with I'm fine with a detour, no matter how long it is If I have to mention another thing I'm proud of, it's that I always believe in myself Because I never betray what I've done in the past I don't care if I have to grovel, I don't care if I'm laughed at In order to win I was competing with a pebble that I kicked in a corner of a courtyard that was slowly getting dark The words that he said while turning away from me the voice that I heard that day, I'll never forget them Things like friendship are only selfish delusions Until now, I never believed in them If I have to mention another thing I'm proud of, it's that I always believe in him Whatever the conclusion may be I don't care if I get hurt, set my life on fire In order to win To live is not about the past or the future To overcome my uneasiness is now my everything If I have to mention one more thing I'm proud of, it's that I always believe in myself Because I never betray what I've done in the past I don't care if I have to grovel, I don't care if I'm laughed at In order to win Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics